Ripples Upon Virtual Waters
by PhoenixTheCat
Summary: William, Yumi, and a fish. Might be a three-shot, may be less or more. Slight AU. Will jump around from being set in season 2ish, to season 4, to CLE. Somewhat WxY


**A/N: Well, can't believe I'd put this up of all things. **

**Code Lyoko and all characters are property of MoonScoop, etc.**

* * *

Over the spring break, several of her friends were sent off to spend time in their homelands, although per usual Einstein had managed to remain at the school. How he always did, she'd never know.

Her family didn't have much money, and were saving for a vacation during the summer break, so they settled for the local amusement park instead. The rides were always an enjoyment to her, so she couldn't complain, but the company of just her little brother Hiroki left much to be desired.

She had sent out messages to her friends, wanting to keep in contact, to hear anything from them. Ulrich only managed a short message, saying how his parents wouldn't leave him alone, and that he was being sent to a tutor. She hadn't heard from him since. Odd was just, well odd, and half of his messages just didn't make sense. She could only guess Kiwi layed on his keyboard.

As she presently layed on her bed-mat, thoughts idle, she got an instant message from the last person she'd think to hear from. She lifted her head to look at the pop-up on screen, but had doubts when she read the sender.

_WarriorOfStrife has sent you a message. Accept/Decline?_

"William," she muttered. She had given him her screen name, but had never thought much of it. For a second she considered declining it, but she didn't even have a good excuse to avoid him. So, she clicked 'Accept', if just to find out what he wanted. The window on the screen transitioned to the instant messager.

WarriorOfStrife(19:27): _Hey Yumi_

NightGeisha(19:28): _Hello William. _She decided to be blunt, _What do you want?_

WarriorOfStrife(19:28): _Right to the point as usual, well then.._

NightGeisha(19:28): _Hm?_

WarriorOfStrife(19:29): _You know how you have that fishpond in the back?_

NightGeisha(19:29): _Yeah, what of it?_

WarriorOfStrife(19:30): _Look, my mom got a fish a while back and didn't know what she was getting into. It's much too big for its tank, so, I was wondering if you'd like it._

NightGeisha(19:31): _Seriously? I wasn't expecting this._

WarriorOfStrife(19:31): _Yeah seriously_

NightGeisha(19:31): _Alright.. you can bring it out here._

WarriorOfStrife(19:32): _Great. I've got to get my things ready to return tomorrow. See you soon?_

She hesitated before replying,

NightGeisha(19:33): _Sure._

WarriorOfStrife(19:33): _'K, bye then._

_WarriorOfStrife has signed off_

She exhaled a heavy sigh, then layed her head on her folded arms, thinking of everything, yet nothing at all.

* * *

He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the ceiling. At least after the fighting he had done with his mother, he'd been able to persuade Yumi to take the mistreated fish.

He rocked the chair back forward and stood up, snatching his bag off the floor. He made busy by packing his things for departure in the morning, but he couldn't keep the thought at bay that Yumi was trying to avoid him.

At first, she seemed to enjoy hanging out with him, but lately, she always seemed to find a way to ditch him. Did he do something wrong? Was it because of Ulrich?

No.

It was to easy to blame him, he considered, as he set the packed bag to his side, and pitched himself onto his bed. The springs creaked in protest as he shifted his hands behind his head, and his eyes drifted to trace the cracks in the drywall above.

It wasn't exactly that she was avoiding him, it was more like she was avoiding something in general. Was she hiding something?- It didn't seem she acted that way around her small circle of friends. What did they all know that he didn't?

He figures he's overthinking this. Mad conspiracy theories don't translate well to the real world- How many times had he gotten his hopes wrapped up in grasping for straws?

He looked at the clock, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed, while checking that he had his wallet. It was getting late, and he needed to get some supplies at the store if the fish was to survive the trip.


End file.
